


Loving the day

by The_Buzzy_Bee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron burr gets cuddles, Aaron burr needs a hug, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lafayette is NOT a morning person, Little Dialogue, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, Sleepy Cuddles, alex is a sleepy baby, i love mullette, second chapter has more dialogue, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Buzzy_Bee/pseuds/The_Buzzy_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Loves John and John loves Alex. There are cuddles. This is my first fic. Please do not be too harsh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enjoying the night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. If you have any comments or concerns about it, leave a comment! I'm also sorry if my grammar stinks...

Alexander Hamilton was many things. He was a bastard, orphan, whoreson and immigrant, but he was not unloved. He knew this because of John Laurens.

He and John hadn't been dating for long, but in that short amount of time, John had shown him more love than he had ever seen in his life. 

John Laurens made him feel worth something with few words. He could breathe stanzas onto Alexander's skin with only a kiss. He could sing Praises about him with just a smile.

Alexander didn't know how he did it, but he loved it. He adored the way John could take him apart with a touch or a word.

Alex sat at his computer finishing an essay for his intro to political science class when John walked into the dorm. He'd been out with their friends Hercules and Lafayette. It had been a few hours and Alex hadn't even noticed.

"Alex, it's time for you to take a break for the night," John said quietly trying not to startle the other man.

John placed his hands on Alex's shoulders and the other man subconsciously leaned into the touch. Alexander looked up and smiled at John. The other man smiled back and took Alex's computer saving his work. "No more writing for tonight. It's time to sleep."

Alex hummed quietly in response too tired to argue and allowed John to lead him away from his desk. The pair went through their nightly routine of brushing teeth and combing hair before walking towards The bed.

Alex and John relaxed onto a mattress that was far too small for the both of them, but neither man seemed care.

John pulled Alex close and held him to his chest. He thought that Alex was the cutest in this state. He was soft and pliant almost. He seemed to melt into whatever he was resting on. John thought it was adorable.

Alex rested his head on John's chest and smiled.

"Hey John?" Alex mumbled into John's t-shirt struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Hmm?" John replied burying his face into Alex's hair.

"I love you," Alex said letting his eyes close for the night.

John grinned and hugged Alex tighter to him.

"I love you too." He whispered before kissing the top of Alex's head. "Now get some rest. You've got a big day of classes tomorrow."

"Kay..." Alex mumbled dropping off into sleep.

John fell asleep a few minutes later, but before he dropped off, he thanked whatever deity that was out there for the man in his arms. Alex was his rock and he was Alex's.

John fell asleep with a smile on his face. There were no nightmares that night, only sweet dreams of their future together.


	2. Appreciating the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules Mulligan always loved mornings. He started loving them more when Lafayette moved in.

Hercules Mulligan had always appreciated mornings. He enjoyed the crisp morning air and the cup of warm coffee that started his day. He started enjoying them even more when Lafayette moved in. 

They'd been dating for almost a year when Hercules finally convinced them to move in. When he did, Hercules' mornings got a whole lot better.

Hercules woke up that morning to a warm body wrapped around him. Laf was still asleep and Herc did his best to extract himself from the others grip without waking them up. His mission was a failure.

Lafayette grumbled slightly at the jostling and peeked one eye open. Hercules chuckled at his lover's morning grumpiness. 

Hercules had always been a morning person. Lafayette was not. 

"Hey you," Hercules whispered pulling Laf's shirt down from where it had been pulled up during the night. Lafayette grumbled in response trying to pull Herc back into the bed. 

Hercules chuckled and moved Lafayette's hands away before standing. 

"You can sleep for a few more hours if you want. I'm gonna make breakfast and do some work," he said bending down and pressing a kiss to Laf's temple. 

"Non... I will get up." Lafayette said sitting up and stretching their arms over their head. 

Hercules smiled and stood up straight and moved to the kitchen to get breakfast started. That day's menu was scrambled eggs and toast. It was simple and satisfying. 

Hercules puttered around the kitchen for a bit clicking on the coffee maker and scrambling the eggs. He enjoyed cooking, especially if he was cooking for someone else. 

The man jumped slightly when two arms wound themselves around his waist. Lafayette buried their face into Herc's neck. Hercules couldn't help but smile when he felt a small kiss pressed into his neck. 

"Bonjour, Cher," Laf said raising their head only slightly in order to be heard. 

Herc smiled and took his hand off of the spatula to place it on top of Lafayette's. 

"Good morning to you too," he said smiling. "Go sit down. Breakfast is almost ready. I'll bring it to you." 

Laf nodded in response and moved into the living room area. Hercules knew that the other would most likely be half asleep in a few minutes so he finished as quickly as he could. 

With a plate in each hand, Herc made his way into the living room. Lafayette was sprawled across the sofa just like he thought. 

"Alright. Eat up," He said to the prone figure. "I want you to be my model today." 

When they had finished, both moved through their morning routines. Lafayette took a shower, and Hercules brushed his teeth. 

There was an air of contentment around them. Hercules couldn't help but smile. Mornings were their time to be with each other. There were no worries. Hercules really appreciated that. He really appreciated mornings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have three chapters. Trying to make it to 1500 words for my first mini fic.


	3. Adoring the afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has been alone since his parents died. Or so he thought. The hamilsquad shows him otherwise.

Intro to political science had just finished for the day, and Aaron Burr was exhausted. All he wanted was a nap and maybe a sandwich. His friends had other ideas. 

"Hey Burr?" A voice that only could have belonged to Hercules Mulligan called out. 

Aaron stopped and let him approach. The taller boy ran up and promptly turned him towards the his dorm. 

"You are not spending your night alone," Herc started before pulling him towards his room. "Laf, John, Alex, and I are having a movie night. We're also getting pizza." 

Aaron wanted to object, but the sound of pizza was persuasive. He didn't want to intrude. 

"I don't know. Maybe not tonight," Aaron tried before he pulled away from Herc's grip. Hercules immediately grabbed Aaron's hand to pull him to his dorm. 

"You don't get to object," He stated pulling the younger man with him. "You're exhausted, hungry, and in need of a cuddle. You will get that tonight."

Hercules wasn't wrong. Aaron had not been fairing to well emotionally for a few days. It must have been really obvious. 

He let Hercules drag him all the way to the dorm where everyone was. Once the door was open he was pushed inside only to immediately be dragged into a cuddle pile. 

"Aaron you made it!" Exclaimed John Laurens with a smile. Beside him, Alexander Hamilton beckoned Aaron into a cuddle and held him for a bit before passing him to Lafayette.

"It's nice to see you, Cher." Laf said before kissing Aaron on both cheeks. 

Aaron was placed in the middle of the pile of people. Hercules and Alexander were at his sides and Laurens was stationed at his feet. 

He hadn't felt that loved in a long while. The four men made sure he ate by pressing small pieces of food to his lips every once in a while. 

He looked over at the time only to see that it was 4:30 in the afternoon. Although it was early, he couldn't seem to keep his eyes open. 

Before Aaron drifted off, he felt someone cover him with a blanket. This was contentment. 

As Aaron fell asleep, the other four made sure he knew how loved and supported he was. Although he was alone family wise, he had found four friends that would take care of him. In fact, Aaron wasn't alone. Aaron was loved by his new family. 


End file.
